Garou/Synopsis
History As a child, Garou was unpopular. At school, while he was reading a book, a popular boy named Tacchan approached him and wanted to play heroes with him, in which Tacchan declares Garou to be the monster and himself to be Justice Man. He tried to kick Garou, Garou dodged, but after Tacchan missed and hurt himself, to which Garou apologizes. Tacchan asked him what was he doing, pointed out that Garou was the monster, and then kicked him in the face. Later Garou called the teacher, but the other children gathered around and started defending Tacchan, saying it was just how the game works. Garou noticed how Tacchan was the one always smiling, liked by everyone, and was good at everything, even though he was a jerk; while Garou was alone, gloomy, and had no friends. When talking to the teacher, s/he ignored Garou and simply lectured him on how he should not be fighting and what might have happened if it had continued. After s/he was done, s/he told the crying Garou to apologize and then notified his parents. On another occasion, Garou watched the Justice Man TV show and was always rooting for the villains to win. He became frustrated every time Justice Man comes and stops them. He asked his father when there would be a villain that could defeat Justice Man, but only to hear the negative; he believed it did not make sense, as he reasoned that the monsters the ones who are always trying their best, but no matter what, they were always killed off unfairly in the end simply because they are monsters. Unwilling to accept the status quo, Garou resolved to become the strongest monster and never lose, and to change the scenario. As an adult, Garou became Bang's top disciple. Six months prior to the Super Fight martial arts tournament that Saitama attended, he decided that he has nothing left to learn and rampaged through the dojo, disabling many of the students, including Sour Face. He then received a beating from Bang and was expelled from the dojo. After his expulsion, Garou attended the Super Fight, disguising himself as Wolfman after incapacitating the real one and taking his mask. Garou won the tournament, although his identity remained unknown. Plot Hero Association Saga Alien Conquerors Arc Garou was mentioned by Bang, after Genos questions him about his dojo being filled with skilled fighters, after defeating Bangs "best disciple" Charanko. Bang reveals that the dojo used to be filled with skilled fighters until his best disciple, Garou, went on a rampage and disabled them all for life, scaring the rest away as well. Because of this, Bang expelled Garou after giving him a beating. Human Monster Saga Garou Introduction Arc 's arm]] During a meeting in the Hero Association headquarters in the middle of a coalition between a large group of villains and the Hero Association. He states himself as an extremely powerful individual, able to beat every present person alone even if they gang up on him. He reveals that his presence on the location was merely to find strong opponents and to punish the cowards. After three heroes agree on taking him down it's revealed that Garou never liked heroes and always supported monsters because of his sympathy for their ambitions. After the flashback, he promised to become the strongest monster and change the scenario. He attacks three A-Class heroes border-lining S-Class in strength and beats up everyone present with the exception of Sitch and Speed-o'-Sound Sonic as Sonic had left said meeting pre-haste. As he leaves proclaiming this was the epic intro of Garou the Human Monster, he promises to come bursting through the front door of the Hero Association in three months time after his training journey was over. Musing perhaps he will fight King, the strongest hero in their ranks one day while out on his jaunt. The Blizzard Group Arc After his rampage at the meeting, it's been revealed that Garou has the reputation and the title of "Human Monster" within the Heroes Association, however, no one sees him as a threat beside Sitch. Garou later happened to encounter an upper A-Class hero Tanktop Vegetarian in an empty alleyway. He easily defeated the hero, but was disappointed by the fight. When Tanktop Vegetarian threatens him about messing with heroes, Garou simply knocks him out, proclaiming excitement to fight a monster class hero. Hero Hunt Arc Garou later meets C-Class hero Mumen Rider and threatens to attack him, but not before Tanktop Vegetarian, whom Garou has beaten and spares him in last afternoon, calls his Tank Topper Army to exact revenge against Garou. Suddenly, S-Class hero Tanktop Master appears and punches Garou, after Garou knocked out Tanktop Vegetarian. Mumen Rider defends Garou from Tanktop Master's attack, but Tanktop Master knows about Garou's evil intents and the possible threat he's posing, and reaches for the finishing blow. Garou counterattacks with his special technique Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist and beats Tanktop Master with ease. Tanktop Master then realizes that Garou was merely holding back. Garou then proceeds to attack all heroes present alongside Mumen Rider and Charanko, the bodies of whom are found by Bang and Bomb. 's punch]] Garou later interrupts the conversation between three C-Class heroes and proceeds to beat them up. Afterwards he finds Busaiku, a child with a catalogue, containing info about the heroes. Garou asks the kid for the catalogue, but the kid refuses. Garou's interest furthers once he learned that the catalogue contained information about monsters as well. Garou ends up reading through the catalogue to find out Golden Ball's location. Garou finds Golden Ball in a bar and challenges him into a fight. Golden Ball eventually accepts and they head towards the parking lot. It is revealed that Golden Ball was putting up an act and begins the fight in the alley heading towards the parking lot. Garou dodges Golden Ball's first two attacks. Golden Ball initially believes that Garou was able to dodge them because of his hand movements and then shoots a shot that ricochets and pierces Garou's leg. Golden Ball, believing that he has the advantage now, follows up with Golden Breakout. However Garou effortlessly dodges all of them, thus refuting Golden Ball's initial thought that Garou used Golden Ball's hand movements to dodge his bullets. In a final effort, Golden Ball fires one more shot directly at Garou. Unfortunately, Garou was able to deflect and destroy it and then destroys all of the other bullets. Before Garou can attack Golden Ball, Spring Mustachio appears. Spring Mustachio then starts swinging in every direction forcing Garou to jump. Spring Mustachio then initiates his secret move, Tomboy. Garou dodges the attack, but his left hand got stabbed. Succeeding the dodge, Garou punches Spring Mustachio, launching Spring Mustachio into several trash cans and crates. Garou reveals that he knew about Spring Mustachio's secret technique and that he is now used to armed combatants. After the fight he went on to target Sweet Mask, by chance he overheard a corrupt officer of the Hero association using his position and the heroes' name to pick up chicks and proceeded to clobber him out of annoyance. Irked with dissatisfaction at the official he beat up, Saitama just happened to be around finding a wig shop, which is directly in front of Garou. Thinking Saitama is a small fry who thinks he can make a big name by arresting him, Garou attacked Saitama, sinking his feet into the ground from the impact. Unfazed, Saitama delivered a chop of his own to Garou's nape, knocking him unconscious as he proceeded to buy a wig. Garou eventually woke up on a pile of garbage bags with a fuzzy memory. Monster Raid Arc Garou return to his hideout, wrapping his injuries and checking the wall of photos of heroes he possibly wants to fight. Garou is later seen talking with Busaiku, the same child with a catalog and asks him the whereabouts of the S-Class hero Watchdog Man, with the intention of fighting him. However, their conversation is interrupted by S-City's alert about a Demon level monsters and Metal Bat. Garou then tells Busaiku to run while he looks forward to fighting Metal Bat. Garou arrives to the scene just when Metal Bat is launched hundreds of meters across the city. Initially believing Metal Bat got defeated by Elder Centipede, Garou decides to go after Watchdog Man. However, Metal Bat soon gets up and begins heading back to fight Elder Centipede. This causes Garou to attack Metal Bat. Garou is later seen fighting Metal Bat on a empty city, and comments that he's disappointed that he was being unable to see Metal Bat's true strength due to the exhaustion of his fight against Elder Centipede. Metal Bat retaliates against Garou's comment with an attack, but Garou manages to dodge it. Garou is surprised by Metal Bat's persistence despite Metal Bat's numerous injuries, but insists that Metal Bat is at his limit. Suddenly, Metal Bat rushes to Garou with incredible speed. Garou still manages to avoid Metal Bat's attacks and attempts to counterattack, but Garou's attack are no longer able to faze Metal Bat either. Garou notes that Metal Bat's speed and attack power have increased drastically. Garou asks Metal Bat for the reason for this sudden increase in physical strength and Metal Bat simply explains that "It's Fightin' Spirit!". Metal Bat tells Garou to hurry up with the fight. Garou replies that he'll play for a little bit to see how long Metal Bat can keep up his fighting spirit. Garou throws a manhole cover at Metal Bat, but Metal Bat hits it back with his bat. However, Garou already managed to reach Metal Bat by the time Metal Bat followed through. Metal Bat tries the take the offensive, but none of his attacks connect. Garou continues to mock Metal Bat, asking him if he's going to persist until he dies. Metal Bat retorts by saying he'll fight until he wins and continues to attack. Garou tries to kick Metal Bat, but Metal Bat deflects it and proceeds to initiate a killing move. Fortunately, Garou manages to fairly easily repel the technique and launches a blow to Metal Bat's chest, leaving Metal Bat laying on the ground. Garou dismisses Metal Bat and Tanktop Master as hot-blooded idiots who lack counters to anti-human martial arts. Nonetheless, Garou notes that, despite being able to repel all of Metal Bat's attacks, his bones are shaking and if Metal Bat had hit him, even once, it would have ended badly. Abruptly, someone shouts, "Big Brother!". Metal Bat is about to land a powerful blow on Garou, but stops because he hears his sister's voice. Garou then punches Metal Bat and comments that Metal Bat might have ended the fight if he did not stop the swing midway. Before the two could clash again, Zenko, Metal Bat's sister, jumps in the front of Metal Bat and says to Garou the fight is over because her brother promised to not fight in front of her. Though reluctant, Garou accepts and then leaves the fight to look for Watchdog Man. While leaving, Garou is being watched over by Phoenix Man and Sludge Jellyfish. They discuss that Garou could be useful. When Sludge Jellyfish tries to capture Zenko, it is attacked by Garou. Phoenix Man quickly comes and tells Garou that they are not enemies. Both monsters try to be friendly and invite him to the Monster Association. Garou turns them down and demands them to leave. The Mysterious Beings decide to leave, but say to him that they will definitely meet again later if Garou continues to hero hunt. When the monsters are finally out of sight, Garou simply says, "Disgusting". Super Fight Arc Garou reaches the Watchdog Plaza to search for Watchdog Man. Watchdog Man is sitting on top of what was a Monster Association invasion force of many monsters. Garou attempts to attack Watchdog Man while the hero is sitting. However, due to Garou's underestimation of Watchdog Man, he quickly becomes overwhelmed by Watchdog Man's fast and powerful attacks to the point that he cannot even read his wild and unpredictable movement. All the training he had been through with Bang was never meant to be used to fight monsters and as a result, all his techniques were countered effortlessly by Watchdog Man. After being severely injured by Watchdog Man, he runs away and Watchdog Man stops chasing him once Garou escapes his territory. Despite the outcome, he feels excitement about the battle since he now has the experience needed to battle monsters properly and embraces the happiness that he can become stronger. During this time, he sees King and Saitama in which he tries to attack King, despite his injuries. As he is about to confidently lay a hit on King's body after reading all of his possible movements, he fails to notice Saitama. As a result, he is sent flying by Saitama with a single kick and smashed through a wall. Monster Association Arc After recovering from being knocked into a wall, he unintentionally encounters Death Gatling and decides that it's best for him to recover and rest due to the injuries he sustained from Watchdog Man and King (Saitama). As he stumbles away, Death Gatling looks over and spots him. Garou is seen recovering from his injuries and re-encounters Busaiku. He notices the killing intent of the heroes and asks Busaiku to give him the hero catalog. Original Webcomic Sometime later after beating 19 heroes, Garou hunts an A-Class hero named Death Gatling. The Hero Association has been monitoring him and the area is cleared. After blocking bullets from Death Gatling, Garou is blasted by Genos' laser attack. Genos and Garou proceed to battle with Garou dodging Genos' attacks. Then Garou is attacked from behind by his old master Bang and Bomb. The two of them beat Garou to within an inch of his life and Garou remembers why he decided to become a monster. Before he can continue the fight, Garou is rescued by four monsters from the Monster Association. After being rescued by the Monster Association, Garou speaks with Psykos and the rest of the Monster Association, who tell Garou to kill one hundred humans without hesitation in order to prove that he is a real monster. Instead Garou just goes to a restaurant that Saitama happened to be eating in at the time. Garou leaves without paying and the restaurant owner demands that Saitama give chase since he is a professional hero. As Garou walks through a park and questions how killing one hundred people will make him a real monster he notices the ugly Busaiku being bullied by good-looking children, so he scares them off. Saitama catches up to Garou at this moment, but decides to just let him off since he had planned to dine and dash as well. Garou was confused why a hero is letting him go, so he decides to attack Saitama while telling the Busaiku to go home, but Saitama just backhands him while walking away, knocking him out cold. Garou is woken up later by the Busaiku and is confused as to how he lost. Bug God and Royal Ripper then show up and question Garou as to just what exactly he's doing. The two demand that he kill the Busaiku in order to prove that he is actually a monster, since he had not killed any other people yet. Instead, Garou prepares to fight them, until Senior Centipede appeared and tried to kill the child himself. After a long fight, Garou only managed to kill Senior Centipede and was beaten by the combined force of the three Demon Level monsters, leaving him in a near death state. The fight had also left a scar across his face. Garou woke up later, wondering where the Busaiku was, before deciding that it was none of his business. Garou later arrives at the Monster Association Headquarters during the Hero Association's raid, just as Royal Ripper was about to kill the Busaiku. Garou then kills Royal Ripper with a punch to the head while getting stabbed through his chest by one of Royal Rippers' blades. Garou then tells the kid that they are leaving. When Busaiku questions how Garou even knew about this place, he simply replied "'Cause I'm a monster." The two of them then encounter Overgrown Rover. While Garou managed to keep the kid from dying, the two of them got separated when Garou smashed Overgrown Rover through the ground while telling it to sit. Garou later confronts Psykos and manages to out maneuver all of her psychic powers at first, but when she told Garou that the Monster Association is going to find and kill the Busaiku, he lost focus and got crushed underneath increased psychic gravity and was left unconscious. Later, through unknown means, Garou had encountered and defeated Puri-Puri-Prisoner in one blow, while seemingly having started transforming into a monstrous version of himself. He then hides and observes as Superalloy Darkshine finds the beaten S-Class hero and promises to beat Garou down for him. Garou and Superalloy Darkshine begin fighting each other. Darkshine eventually launches a full force tackle at Garou, who tried to deflect it with the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist, but the hero's attack had so much power behind it that it broke through the deflection attempt and shattered Garou's rib cage. Darkshine told Garou that his "monster play" is now over, to which Garou, who seemed to be unphased by his broken ribs, accused Darkshine of "playing hero" before explaining why he hates heroes. Garou then unleashed a flurry of attacks that kept increasing in speed and power and frightening Darkshine. Darkshine eventually countered with a full strength punch, which Garou, with his sudden increase in strength, just catches in one hand. Garou eventually beats Darkshine out cold when Tatsumaki had started tearing the entire Monster Association building out from underground. Garou is later seen wandering around the wreckage of the Monster Association building, finally feeling the full effect of the injuries he had received and wonders to himself if this is the way he actually wanted to die. Garou then approached Fubuki after she had defeated Psykos; at this point, Garou had seemed to have almost finished transforming into a monster and stated that he is a Disaster Level of God. Garou then tore through all of Fubuki's attacks while demanding that she tell him what he looks like. Garou later arrived at the final battlefield of the S-Class Heroes versus the Dragon Level Monsters. Garou ripped One Hundred Cell Black Sperm in half, reducing him to a single cell, in order to get him away from the Busaiku, he then punched Golden Sperm in the face with enough force to flatten his face temporarily, before he simply healed. Garou then ordered the Busaiku to watch as he "Changed his view on heroes". Garou and Golden Sperm then had a battle that was too fast for any of the heroes present to follow with the end of said fight resulted in the death of Golden Sperm, and Garou having completed his transformation into a monster. Garou then had a long battle with all of the present heroes and seemed to defeat them all with very little effort on his part, all the while stating that he was going to kill the Busaiku if none of them could stop him. Saitama then stepped in to fight Garou. Garou then fights Saitama and, despite his best efforts, cannot defeat the Caped Baldy. Saitama not only beats him physically but mentally as he forces him to realize that he never wanted to be a villain, but a hero. Saitama comes to this conclusion because, despite being easily able to do so, Garou did not kill any of the heroes that he fought, as well as the fact that Garou stated that he wanted to create world peace through people's fear and hatred of "Garou the monster". Many of the present heroes had gotten back up by this point and demanded that Saitama kill Garou, but the Caped Baldy refused their request, stating that Garou was still human. The other heroes then decided to just kill Garou themselves, only for Bang to step in and start beating Garou while scolding him for choosing the path in life that he did, although it is clear that his attacks are not meant to actually kill Garou, so Sweet Mask stepped in and decided to kill Garou himself. The Busaiku then ran in and demanded that Sweet Mask stop, since Garou had saved his life twice, while the heroes couldn't even save him once. Garou is eventually convinced to continue living and runs away. However, he was so fast that only Saitama was able to see where he went. His current status and whereabouts are unknown as of this time. References Category:Character Synopsis